HermioneDraco Challenge
by ShArIkA14253
Summary: Cuban Sombrero Gal has a challenge and I am going to try to make a story for it. It's about Hermione, Draco, trucks, Polyjuice Potion, Hagrid's new pet and lots more. It's going to get funnier as the story progresses.


**A/N** This is a story in response to Cuban Sombrero Gal's first challenge. It should be pretty interesting. Go ahead and read and then tell me what you think. Also Hermione already went to the Heads meeting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the plot.

**Chapter One:** Getting to Hogwarts

It was the Golden Trio's last year at Hogwarts. They were in a train compartment on the Hogwarts Express. There was Ronald Weasley, who was 6 ft. 4 in. with bright red hair and sparkling blue eyes, Harry Potter, who was 6 ft. with jet black hair that was now tamed and bright green eyes, and Hermione Granger, who was a petite 5 ft. 6 in. with wavy brown hair and mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes with gold specks in them. All three of them had been there for each other through thick and thin. After the war the three of them had come closer, if that was even possible. Voldemort had been killed after ten hours of fighting. Lee Jordan had been killed as well which led to Fred and George becoming a bit more quiet for a while. But after the summer they realized that Lee wouldn't want them to give up their jokes and their business for him, so they became themselves after a while. Still they would be more serious nowadays. Apart from injuries, everyone else on the Light side was doing okay. All the Deatheaters were rounded up and some were going to a hearing with the Minister during the next year. The three of them were happy with the way there lives were going so far. They were happy with the way the war was done and they were stress free. Still Hermione felt a bit lonely though. Harry had Ginny now and Ron had Luna. She still didn't have anyone though.

_Oh well maybe this year will be different and I'll have someone for myself _Hermione thought.

" I still can't believe that Malfoy is Head Boy!" Ron's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Why? He has the highest grades beside me and he isn't a Deatheater so there is no excuse for why he shouldn't be the Head Boy." Hermione replied.

" But what if he tries something on you? Like-" Ron got cut off by Hermione.

" Ron I'm a big girl, if he does try anything I can just hex him into oblivion."

" Yeah Ron. Hermione is better than him, and you, at hexes. Stop worrying about it. She can take care of herself." Harry said.

" I know...I just don't want you to get hurt." Ron said.

" I won't. I promise if he even tries anything I will hex him and the tell you. Okay?"

" Alright. I still don't think he deserves it though."

" I give up trying to explain to you. If McGonagall thinks he deserves to be Head Boy then he will be Head Boy." Hermione said exasperated," changing the topic, I think we should change into our robes. We're almost there."

Hermione left the compartment and collided into someone.

"Watch it Granger!"

It was Malfoy. She looked up him. He had grown even taller over the summer now making him 6 ft. 1 in. He cut his silver blonde hair to keep it off of his face. He still had a pinched look to his face.

" Why don't you watch it?" Hermione retorted.

" You're the one who collided into me!" Draco bit out.

" Well you were the one who was standing right outside of the door."

" Why'd you come out of the door without looking up?"

" You could've warned me!"

" Why would I warn you! Now look what you did!"

" What did I do? You were the one who started this whole fight!" Hermione yelled. People were looking at them now. She took a deep breath and then sighed.

" Whatever Malfoy. Just move."

" Don't order me around!" Malfoy sneered.

Hermione just walked around him and then walked into the bathroom. Meanwhile Malfoy was outside the compartment door. People were giving him strange looks as he kept standing there.

" What are you looking at! Keep walking!" He scowled.

_Stupid McGonagall. Make me go look for Granger and then talk to her about the Head duties_ he thought. He saw Hermione come back so he turned and waited for her.

" Before you say anything, we have to discuss Head duties." Malfoy said to her as soon as she was close enough. She just shrugged and then walked to the Heads compartment. She walked in and waited for him to get in there.

" We have to patrol the hallways and the Arithmancy Tower every Saturday and Sunday. After we get off the train, we have to show the first years where Hagrid is. After that we just go to dinner. Diring the school year we have to hold the Prefects meeting every month. We plan the dances and balls and feasts. That's is right?" Hermione said this al in one breath stiffly.

Malfoy just nodded. Hermione got up and left, not wanting to be near him anymore. She walked inside her train compartment once again and let out a small, kind of quiet scream.

" What happened Hermione? You were gone pretty long." Ron asked.

" Ughh...Malfoy and I had to discuss the Heads duties after I changed."

" Did he do anything?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time suspiciously.

" Calm down guys. Wow you guys are like my father. Nothing's gonna happen to me. We're going to Hogwarts, the safest school in the world. Nothing's going to happen with Malfoy." Hermione said frustrated.

" Okay, okay sheesh, What happened with you?" Ron asked.

" Sorry, it's just Malfoy got on my nerves."

All of a sudden the train came to an abrupt stop and all of them stood up, stretching.

" I have to go and show the first years. I'll see you at the feast alright? Save me a seat." Hermione said. Then she started to push through the crowd. She felt other people pushing her back.

" Hey! I'm Head Girl...Stop pushing! Let me through!" Hermione screamed.

" Need help?" Malfoy was ahead of her smirking.

" Get out of the way Malfoy, I don't need help to get through a crowd." she said elbowing through(A/N is that the right through?) a couple of people. He just reached out to her and pulled her through the crowd easily. She tried pulling free, but he just held on.

" Don't think I did this to be nice to you. You were wasting my time. Now hurry up!" Malfoy said. He started to yell at a couple of straying first yeas. They waited until Hagrid appeared and then left on the last carriage. They rode in silence and got off and entered the Great Hall. Immediately they parted and went to their respective tables.

_This is gonna be a long year_ they both thought at once.

**A/N** I know it's not funny yet but it does get funnier as it goes on. Review please!


End file.
